currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moldovan 1000 cupon banknote
Moldova |value= 1000.00 cupon |years= 1993 |material= paper |orientation= horizontal |height= 58 mm |width= 143 mm |color= brown, blue, ochre |obverse= |reverse= }} The 1000 cupon banknote is a banknote that was issued in 1993 by the Republic of Moldova. It was distributed by the National Bank of Moldova (BNM), the Moldovan central bank. Since the cupon was pegged to the Russian ruble at a rate of 1:1, the note had a value equivalent to 1000 cupon and 1000 rubles during its issuance, but when Moldova replaced the cupon with the leu in 1993, the 1000 cupon banknote temporarily became worth one leu before its eventual demonetization. Today, cupons are no longer used in transactions, and only hold value to currency collectors. The note is primarily printed using brown, ochre, and blue ink on lightly-colored paper, although additional colors are used to a lesser degree. It is horizontally-oriented, having a width of 143 millimeters and height of 58 millimeters. On both sides of the banknote, there is a large section that is mostly colored and a smaller area that still bears features and elements, but is largely empty. The obverse includes the colored area at the right of the note and the "plain" portion at the left, whereas the reverse is opposite, with the color at the left and the "blank" area at the right. Featured in brown at the left center of the obverse's colored area is the – which consists of an with a on its breast, holding an in its beak, an in its talon, and a in its sinister talon. On the shield is the head of an ( ) with an eight-pointed above, a to the left, and a to the right. Surrounding the illustration of the arms are several brown and light blue geometric patterns. Printed in brown at the upper left corner of the colored area is the date "1993", and written on two lines in the same color in the bottom left corner is the value, "una mie", for "one thousand", the word "una" significantly smaller than "mie". The title of the National Bank of Moldova in the Romanian language, "BANCA NAŢIONALĂ A MOLDOVEI", is written in bolded brown at the top of the note's colored area, inside of a blue background. Below it, in an ochre background, the value "CUPON 1000" is printed in brown in a large font, the word "CUPON" curved slightly upward and the numeral outlined thickly. In red underneath the leftmost portions of this value is the six-digit serial number in . A blue background is present again at the bottom of the note, and inside of it is a white rectangular boundary with rounded edges. Located in this boundary is a brown counterfeiting notice that reads "Falsificarea acestor bilete se pedepseste conform legilor", which translates from Romanian to as "counterfeiting of this banknote is punishable by law". Featured at the upper left corner of the banknote, in the blank area, is the "BNM" logo of the National Bank of Moldova in brown, and below it in red is a four digit number preceded by a single letter. The value "1000" is printed once again at the bottom left corner of the obverse, inside of a decorative frame with a light brown, geometrically-designed background. The area between the four digit number and the value is empty of design features, but hosts a watermark that can be seen when the note is held up to the light. An illustration of the , a historic stronghold located along the in , Moldova, is displayed in brown at the right center of the reverse's colored portion. To the left of this depiction, primarily in brown but with portions of blue, is a circular -like pattern. The value "1000" is written in white with a dark brown shadow at each of the left corners of the note, slanted and located inside of a decorative triangular border. The numeral at the upper left is angled in an upward direction, while that at the bottom left is slanted downward. Two more examples of the numeral are present at the right corners of the colored area, but instead printed horizontally. The triangular border around the upper of the rightmost numerals has its point directed towards the top of the note, and the border around the lower numeral has its vertex positioned to the bottom of the piece. At the upper right corner of the reverse, in the blank area, is the logo of the National Bank of Moldova, and in the lower right the value "1000" is printed in brown inside of a border with a blue, geometrically-designed background. Just like on the obverse, the area between the bank logo and the denomination is blank, but displays a watermark when the note is held up to the light. References * * *Paper Money Guaranty – 1993. Moldova 1000 Cupon Category:20th century banknotes Category:Banknotes of Moldova Category:Banknotes with Gregorian dates Category:Banknotes with Latin script text Category:Banknotes with Romanian language text Category:Dated banknotes Category:Horizontally-oriented banknotes Category:Moldovan cupon Category:Paper banknotes